The Ruin Upon My Heart
by GingerSnap91
Summary: Ruineth and Legolas have always been friends and after admitting that they could be more, things are finally going right. That is until a simple game turns to a brutal reality. Will Ruineth find her way back to Legolas? Will he still feel the same for her after everything that happens? Will the elves of Middle Earth survive this test or will they fall into darkness?


**Hey readers! I just need to say the normal stuff such as: I do not own LOTR,The Hobbit, or anything Tolkien related. I ONLY own my original character. Please review and let me know what you think, please no flames, those are just rude. I hope you enjoy!**

The tree limbs grazed me on my cheeks as I tore through them, my legs rejoicing in the stretch of running after a long day of training. A laughed bubbled out of my lips when I heard my older brothers yelling far behind me. Elladen and Elrohir may have been older but I was much quicker. I turned around the corner and almost ran into Aragorn and Arwen.

"Sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder to them. I briefly registered Arwen saying something to me but it was interrupted by my brothers and then Aragorn's laughter.

"Ruineth, you can't out run us!" I turned to mock Elladen, the look on his face when I stuck out my toung sent me into another fit of giggles. Briefly, I considered acting my age but that thought was gone soon after it entered. I turned the corner and ran past different elves; apologizing for disturbing them. Most however were use to this kind of behavior from us. I wove in and out of pathways and finally ducked behind some flowers. I grinned in triumph when the twins ran past me, shouting my name. The smell of the flowers was a pleasant assault to my senses. I admired them for a few minutes before deciding to take off in the other direction. I turned quickly when my ears caught the sound of a branch breaking. Almost too soft for even elven ears to pick up, my green eyes shifted to the direction in which the noise came. My eyes didn't pick up anything out of place so briefly I weighed my chances of outrunning whichever twin was hunting me. Figuring it was one of them I huffed in annoyance. I couldn't believe I didn't hear or see them break apart from each other; I was distracted by the flowers surrounding me. I decided to take my chances in running. I didn't get far before two firm arms went around my waist and I was held against a strong torso. I laughed.

"One of you actually caught me! I was sure I would get away today!" My captor didn't make a sound causing me to quickly look down at the arms around my waist. They were not covered in the blue fabric my brother's were often caught in instead my eyes were graced with a strong green. My eyes widened in shock, I turned in the arms of my captor whose eyes were looking at me in anticipation.

"Legolas!" My face broke out in a joyful grin. His blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"My lady Ruineth, I hope to find you in good health." I gently smacked his shoulder.

"Don't pretend to be formal Prince Legolas." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I only pulled away far enough to look at his face; I enjoyed the feeling of his arms around me. That thought shocked me. Quickly forcing those thoughts out of my mind I brought my attention back to him.

"In that case, Ruin, I am disappointed you didn't hear your attacker." He mocked glared at me.

"That's not fair, my training days are few in far between, and you know I am studying healing now." Despite his mock glare I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Yes, I know and I hear you are exceptional at the art." I felt my heart begin to race at his praise. What has come over me?

"You sent me a letter just a few days ago, you didn't tell me you were coming."

"I sent it while we were on the road."

"This is such a great surprise Legolas!"

"It is a celebration in your honor Ruineth, you know we would not miss it."

"We? Does that mean your father came as well? Where is he?" I glanced around, hoping to spot the Elvenking, when I didn't, I looked back at Legolas who was smirking down at me.

"He is with your father, we arrived early this morning."

"And I am just now seeing you? I wasn't the first person you came looking for? I should go back about my business then. Good day sir." I tried to turn away but he pulled me back around, our eyes locked and my breath caught. He brushed a stray hair that had fallen from my intricate bun behind my ear, being careful to not touch point his blue orbs looked serious for a brief second but was soon replaced by twinkle and a smirk once again. It was then that I heard two pairs of feet walking towards us.

"Ah Legolas, it seems we lost the bet!" Quickly at the voice of my brother I separated from Legolas's embrace, taking note of the slight frown that graced his beautiful features.

"Bet?"

"Yes little one, Legolas made a wager with us that he would catch you before us, it seems he was right, despite us playing this game with you for years." My mouth fell open and I turned my glare to the Prince.

"And I thought your only intentions were to surprise me. Now I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"It was worth it." I couldn't help but smile at him when he used our little inside joke. I should have known the woodland elf had sneakier intentions anyway.

"Now enough games, we all must go and prepare for dinner with the honored guest!" Elrohir clapped Legolas on the back as the four of us made our way back home. I rolled my eyes at the thought of preparing for dinner. I hated these formal dinner's, especially ones that were for me. I only really enjoyed the dancing. I was sure Arwen couldn't wait to torture me with a dress and some horrid hair style. Arwen was suppose to be the last high elf which is why she bore the Evenstar, much to the surprise of my father however my mother informed him she was pregnant with me a few years later. While everyone was surprised, Arwen believed that they were having me just for her, I was her very own doll to dress up. No matter how much I tried to avoid it she got her way more often than not. She loved playing with my deep red hair and stuffing me into uncomfortable dresses and because I loved her…I let her do it. I tell her and Aragorn often though that when they have girls I will torture them. We made it about half way when I gave Legolas a smirk. He raised his eye brow at me and I took off.

"I'll race you!" I shouted over my shoulder at him, noticing that he wasn't too far behind. We laughed as we burst through the door way.

"I won."

"Only because you cheated." We were laughing at each other and bickering about if I cheated or not when our fathers entered the hall.

"King Thranduil!" I rushed to hug the brilliant King in front of me. Though the he had a reputation of being a harsh ruler, he was always joyful and kind around my family. Though I assumed his royal relations in the council room were very different.

"Hello Ruineth, it is a joyous day to be celebrating you." I blushed and bowed my head in thanks. I turned my attention to my father who was looking at me fondly.

"Your instructor tells me you have excelled in the healing rooms, that you are almost ready to be deemed an official healer. I am proud of you Ruineth; your mother would be as well."

"Thank you Ada."

"You have had a long day of studies and Prince Legolas has been traveling for a long time, I think the two of you should go rest before tonight festivities."

"Yes Ada."

"Legolas, would you show Ruineth to her rooms?" Legolas nodded to his father, offering me his arm. We spoke our goodbyes and headed off in the direction of our rooms. I knew he would be in the one right across from me during his stay. Nine times out of ten we ended up laughing all night in either his room or mine. Grinning at the thought I spoke my goodbye. Happily I fell onto my bed as a cool breeze brushed across my face from the open window. Not much time passed before I was lost in my own thoughts. It was more than a little pleasing seeing Prince Legolas. He was one of my closest friends however he was also the one elf that plagued my heart. I heard my brothers talking with Aragorn about Legolas often though, educating me on how all the elleths threw themselves at him. I was embarrassed to even think I could be considered one of them; my face would often heat up in shame when I imagined telling him how I felt. What did I feel for him exactly? I loved our friendship, laughing with him, telling him everything, just sitting with him in silence, he was a wonderful companion. I didn't want to lose that over some silly crush, but then the thought of his lips brushing mine turned into thoughts far more intimate and all thoughts of losing his friendship flew out of my mind. I sighed in defeat at the thought. I was torn from my intimate thoughts when Arwen floated in the room. I stared at her for a minute before fully acknowledging her. My older sister was the most beautiful elleth in all of middle earth, yet we were so different. She is the kind of elleth Prince Legolas should be looking for in a wife: graceful, majestic, kind, and most certainty beautiful. Not wild, unruly, and plain. She sat down beside me quickly pulling pins out of my hair.

"Why do you look so defeated my sister?" I glanced at her briefly shrugging my shoulders.

"No reason. I am just weary I believe."

"I have never seen you weary before, you could run all day and still have energy while we all rest. You are the last to rest and the first to start your days." Smiling gently at her I acknowledged that what she said was true.

"I believe the arrival of a certain Prince has sent your brain into overdrive. Elrohir did not miss the embrace you two shared, or the reluctant release from it."

"Elrohir would start a love affair between an orc and me if it meant getting me married." I spat out. That brother of mine was desperate for me to be in love. He would light up with glee at the very thought. Arwen laughed and continued to brush my hair.

"Arwen when you see Aragorn what do you feel? How did you know you were in love with him?" The brush paused in my hair and I turned to look at her. She had a faraway look in her eyes that meant she was thinking of Aragorn. I smiled up at her and wished that someday, someone would look like that while thinking of me. She gently smiled down at me and continued working on my hair.

"I am not sure I liked the feeling at first. It was overwhelming to the senses. It was different for me though, with him being of the human race. Why, are you feeling something for someone?" Quickly I shook my head. Arwen was my best friend but I did not want to risk anything getting back to Legolas and I was very aware that Aragorn and him were almost as close as Arwen and I. I bit my lip in thought over what she said as she continued to work on my hair. Once she finished I put on my lavender dress that I would wear tonight and walked with her to the feast. She walked ahead once she spotted Aragorn so I was left to enter alone. Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door to the hall and walked in. Elves were all sitting at the different tables and I made my way to where my family would be sitting. I was pleasantly surprised to see Mithrandir sitting next to my father. Across from him were King Thranduil, and an empty seat next to him, then Legolas. Considering the other spots were full I made my way to the table. Before sitting down I approached Mithrandir who embraced me.

"Hello my dear."

"Hello Mithrandir, thank you for coming." He continued his talk with my father and Thranduil so I made my way over to my seat, Legolas stood pulling it out for me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful Ruineth." The feeling of his warm breath on my ear caused shivers to run down my spine. I felt my face heat up and caught the eyes of my brothers in the process of trying to gather my nerves once again. Both of them had huge grins on their faces, next to them Aragorn was smirking into his glass and Arwen was elbowing him.

"Any idea why your brothers are grinning so, Ruin?" My attention was pulled back to Legolas as my face finally cooled.

"No idea." There was a brief silence between us but soon we fell back into our normal pattern of chatter throughout the meal.

"Your father was telling us you have excelled in dual knives? What happened to archery?"

"I didn't think we should compete on all things my prince. After all I didn't want to win your title of the best archer."

"It would not have mattered; after all you have already won many things of mine." I almost didn't catch his whisper of a response which caused me to glance up at such a serious tone. I couldn't stop the fluttering in my stomach or the blush that rose on my cheeks when our eyes met. I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but the moment was halted as Ada began to make a speech. The truth is, I wasn't paying much attention to whatever he was saying. I was too busy trying to calm my heart from its rapid beat it was sent into when I met Legolas's blue eyes. Clapping all around me pulled me from my trance and a smile graced my features. Music began to play as couples split off to dance. I watched my sister and her love and my brothers with different partners. Legolas turned to me but was interrupted when a beautiful girl our age approached him.

"Excuse me Prince Legolas, would you care to dance?" He glanced at me but I fought the nasty emotion of jealousy and nodded encouragingly at him. He was not mine to claim, I couldn't keep him from dancing with others. I watched the two for a little bit when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at Thranduil.

"May I have this dance?" I took his offered arm and laughed as he swept me off my feet in a ridiculous manner of dance. I couldn't stop laughing at the exaggerated moves he was pulling me into.

"If I wasn't mistaken I would have thought you were laughing at my dancing Lady Ruineth."

"Of course not my King, I am merely enjoying your…enthusiasm." He chuckled at my response while continuing to pull me around the dance floor. The music switched to a different tune, before he could pull me around the floor once again his son approached us.

"May I cut in?" Thranduil gave Legolas a significant smirk and nodded his consent.

"Thank you for the entertaining dance, King Thranduil."

"I hope we can do it again Ruineth." I smiled at Legolas as he wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, and how about you?" I nodded and tried to look anywhere but at him. His eyes were too intense for me. Whenever our eyes locked I was assaulted with a feeling of falling. Everything disappeared around me suddenly and I had to catch my breath. It was a feeling I wasn't sure I liked. When did things go from a relaxed friendship to this one sided awkwardness? Ever since we were young we have always been great friends. I fondly thought back on the day the two of us met.

My father was in a secret council and I was supposed to be studying my herbs for healing. I didn't want to though. I wanted to be a part of a secret council so I ran from my teacher and made my way to the hall in which the meeting was being held. When I came across my hiding spot though I was deterred by a blonde head peaking from where I was going to be looking from.

"What are you doing?" The figure jumped. The blonde head was attached to a boy's body, he seemed to be a few years older than me but not by much; he regarded me with mild distaste.

"I am a part of a secret council. What are you doing?" I snorted.

"If you were a part of it you would be in there…not in my hiding spot." His face turned a shade of red but I just grinned.

'Well I'm Ruineth, Lord Elrond's daughter." He looked me up and down then stuck out his hand.

"I'm Legolas, King Thranduil's son." We grinned at each other before turning our attention back to the council. After a few seconds Legolas scooted backwards.

"You can sit in front of me; you're smaller so I will be able to see above you." I did what I was told and soon we were huddled together intently. My brother's said something that made Legolas retire into a fit of giggles; this caused me to laugh, leading to us laughing so hard that we were leaning on each other causing us to topple out of our location and right into the meeting. Quickly we rolled off each other and looked up at our fathers. They shared a look just before dragging us off to be punished. It was that night at dinner that I went to find my friend once more. I sat down beside him, he ignored me, continuing to pout over being punished I assumed. I got his attention by jabbing him with my elbow. He shot me a dirty look that left his face when he registered it was me and not someone else.

"It was worth it." He looked at me and grinned.

"Yes, it was worth it." We laughed and ever since then we were best friends. Legolas's voice pulled me from the memory.

"Ruineth….Ruineth…" I snapped my eyes up to him.

'I'm sorry Legolas what were you saying?"

"I was asking you what you were thinking of; you had a smile on your face but seemed so far away."

"I was remembering the day we met."

"Ah yes! The day father made me clean all the horse stalls in Imladris. It seems you have always gotten me into trouble."

"I never knew that was your punishment, no wonder you smelled so horrid!" He mockingly glared at me.

"I had to give up sword training for a week."

"That must have been horrible for you." I smirked, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. It was horrible for me. I use to love training with my brothers, until I discovered the true arts of healing.

"The song ended awhile ago you two." Aragorn stood before us smirking. My face flushed as Legolas glared at the speaker, though I pulled away, Legolas held fast to my hand.

"Legolas…" I tried to get his attention away from Aragorn so that he would let go of my hand. I noticed that more than just Aragorn was staring at the two of us and I didn't particularly like the attention. Finally turning away from Aragorn, Legolas pulled me with him through the halls and outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I moved faster to keep up. He ignored my question until we came across a bench in a garden. I knew the garden well; the flowers that bloomed helped ease my troubled mind when worries came.

"I love this place."

"I know you do. That is why I wanted to come here, Ruin there is something I wanted to tell you." I looked at him curiously but my attention was soon grabbed by other voices.

"I don't know why he spends time with her." My ears perked up.

"He probably feels bad for her; you know she isn't exactly the prettiest elleth."

"But she is Lord Elrond's daughter and we all know Arwen is spoken for. I guess she's the next best thing." I blushed at the thought, suddenly I was very aware of myself and I wanted to crawl under a rock.

"You should have seen her today in the healing halls, she dropped three vials and then she almost poisoned a patient." I flinched at the reminder of dropping the vials; the other part wasn't true at all. If I recall the girl who was talking was the one who almost killed a patient. I helped her before she got caught. I recognized her voice instantly. She was one of the few I considered a friend. I was friendly towards everyone but only a few I actually made the effort to be friends with. I blanched at the memories of shared secrets between the two of us.

"She talks about him all the time; she's just a desperate sad girl wanting his attention. Not like you. Besides he did dance with you."

"And then left me for her." The bitterness in that statement tasted foul even in my mouth.

"She's his friend Leieth, he doesn't see her like that, have you seen her? How could he? She's no different from all the other elleths that throw themselves at him." I wanted to vomit.

"You're right; he probably just wanted to be nice to her since the celebration is technically for her." I winced at the harsh words. My shoulders dropped further as I continued to listen to the two girls talk about everything that was wrong with me. My eyes burned with unshed tears. I couldn't help but be very self aware as they talked.

"Ruineth...don't-" Oh Valar, I forgot he was even here! My face was hot with embarrassment and I flew off the bench like it burned me. I didn't bother turning around to look at Legolas.

"I'm sorry, um ex-excuse me, I-I need to go, thank you for the evening Legolas." I didn't want to lie to him so I simply fled the scene. I had to push past the two girls to get into the hall but once I did I tried hastily making my way to the exit. I felt eyes on me and was soon stopped by Arwen and Elladen.

"Are you okay Ruin?"

"Yes, of course, excuse me. I am just very weary after all the dancing." I forced a smile on my face that fled when I noticed they were looking past me and watching as a certain Prince made his way towards us. The shame was still too fresh so I bid them both farewell and made my way to my rooms. I shut the door quickly, hoping that was enough of a hint for everyone that I wanted to be alone. I retreated to my balcony hoping the view of the stars would ease the unfamiliar ache in my chest. Exactly what I didn't want has occurred, I have become one of the many elleth's I hear my brother's whisper about. I didn't cry over this new feeling but I rubbed my chest hoping for it to go away. A knock sounded on my door but I didn't make a move to answer it.

"Ruin? I wish to talk to you…" I knew he would have come eventually, but I needed to gather myself and put some distance between us. I heard another approach my door and the soft voice of my sister.

"Legolas if I may have a moment with her?" I didn't hear his response.

"I will send her to you as soon as she feels better, I promise." After a second my sister came into my room. I didn't speak but I let her wrap me into a loving hug.

"Do not let jealousy ruin your happiness. Jealousy is an ugly emotion." I looked up at her in confusion.

"What do they have to be jealous about?" She gave me a knowing look but didn't respond.

"You have never let silly words hurt you before, what changed?"

"My worst fear was confirmed, I am just like all the other elleth's that pine for Legolas's attentions." I put my head into my hands in defeat.

"What girls?"

"The ones the twins and Aragorn mock." Arwen let out a very un-lady like snort.

"Trust me, you are not like them."

"And how's that?"

"You don't have feelings for him." I gave her a blank stare before speaking.

"We both know I do so you will have to be more creative than that." My voice came out flat but my sister was practically jumping with glee.

"It's about time you admitted it to me!" Rolling my eyes I fought a smile at her triumphant look.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Well for one you are beautiful, smart, joyful, his most trusted friend, and his world pretty much starts and ends with you."

"Maybe the first four things are true but I don't know about the last one Arwen. Besides I'm more upset he heard them speak those awful things about me…especially since I told him one of those girls was my friend."

"You forget the most important thing, your feelings are true, and they do not appear because of his looks or his title. Besides he knew why you were hurt that is why he completely blew those two off when they approached him, after you two came in."

"He did?"

"He just sent them a glare and continued to fight his way to you." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and changed into a night dress. We laughed and talked for most of the night until she drifted off into her own dreams. I smiled at her while I covered her in a blanket. I wasn't tired so I quietly opened my door and tiptoed across the hallway. I didn't bother knocking as I crept into my friend's room. Without announcing my entrance I pulled back the covers and slipped in next to him. He turned and looked at me, slightly grimacing at my cold feet brushing against his.

"I am sorry." His eyes searched mine in confusion.

"What are you apologizing for? It should be me apologizing to you. I should have defended you; I was just stunned by their ignorance." I scooted closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around me while his other rested behind his head.

"I still shouldn't have left you like that. It wasn't fair. Please forgive me."

"There isn't anything to forgive. But I would like to know about the three vials and poison?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I didn't poison anyone, in fact that was her. But…well I did break three vials." We shared a good laugh at the story of me dropping one after the other, until my instructor finally pushed me out of the door for the day.

"Legolas before when we were on the bench, you said you wanted to tell me something?" I looked up at him in expectance. His eyes met mine for a longer period of time before slowly drifting over my body. I shivered at the look in his eyes.

"Now isn't the appropriate time Ruin." For some reason my heart dropped a little at his words but was soon pounding out of control once again as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

He wasn't in the room when I came out of my dream state so I quickly returned to my own room and prepared for the day. I was rushing to the healing halls and pulling my hair back when I was grabbed from a side hallway and pushed against a wall.

"Valar Legolas! You have to stop doing that!" I harshly whispered as I clutched my chest. He only grinned down at me.

"You should be more alert, where are you going?"

"To the healing halls. Why?"

"You are not, you're going riding with me. I asked your Ada and he said it's okay." I smiled in excitement, suddenly very happy for the leggings and tunic I wore today in place of a dress.

"Okay, let's go." He held my hand as we raced to the stables. I was disappointed when I noticed the horses were not in the stables, they must have been taken out for cleaning.

'Legolas, we can't, the horses aren't here."

"Mine is."

'Why is yours here but no one else's?" He shrugged and pulled me up in front of him. A stable hand walked around the corner and Legolas tossed him a bag of something.

"What was that?"

"Some coin."

"For what?" With every movement the horse made our bodies pressed closer together, this caused him to be talking in my ear, dangerously close to the peak of it. I thought I was going to combust.

"For removing the other horses." My eyes widened and I looked back at him. I was rewarded with a heated look and a kick to the horse's side causing it to go faster than before. I held on to Legolas's legs as he led the horse at a quick pace into parts of the surrounding area I have never seen before. Soon we came to a stop by a stream and he jumped down, helping me down in the process.

"Legolas what is this all about?"


End file.
